


The First Time (Ever I Saw Your Face)

by badskippy



Series: Ever On and On [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>** Prior to Ever On and On - Path One and Path Two **</p><p>Bilbo finds himself alone with Thorin while bathing after the Carrock - the time has come to settle matters between them ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin and Bilbo's POV

* * *

 

 

            The climb down from the top of The Carrock was difficult. Thorin was on his feet but the going was slow. By the time they had reached the bottom, it was late afternoon and since there was a small river nearby, it was decided they should make camp and rest. They could all bathe and get a decent sleep and then be off first thing in the morning.

            Bilbo was the least tired of them all. Yes, he had fallen into the heart of the mountain and riddled with that insane creature, but he had not had to run to escape from goblins and then also battle Orcs. As such, he insisted that he stay behind and set up camp while the others partook of the river. Truth be told, however, he was glad to do it because this meant he would have some privacy when bathing himself. It was not that he was ashamed or even shy, but the idea of fourteen males all bathing together in close quarters was a bit much for him to take. No, he would set up camp, bathe and when he returned, supper would be ready and all would be fine.

            Gandalf stayed with him and helped here and there, but Bilbo had insisted on doing most of it himself. This was as much a courtesy to the wizard as it was a stalling tactic for Bilbo. But then Gandalf starting talking about what had happened and asking very pointed questions!

            “That was a very brave thing you did, Bilbo,” Gandalf said, sitting on a large boulder at one side of their camp.

            “I don't ... think it was all that much, honestly,” Bilbo asked, uncomfortable.

            “You ran at that Orc like a man possessed. You saved Thorin’s life.”

            “Oh ... well, someone had to do it. I mean, I was just the closest.”

            “Really? Are you sure you were the closest?”

             Now that Bilbo thought about it, he couldn’t say. “Well, I ... I think I was the closest.” He had just stood up, unsheathed his sword, took a deep breath and ran. However, his ears were getting warm and he started to feel embarrassed. “What difference does it make? Thorin needed me.”

            Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

            “I mean ... not me, in particular, but ... but someone needed to go and I was ... it was me.” Bilbo’s ears were getting hotter and his face flushed as well.

            Gandalf just looked at him expressionlessly for a moment or two – or ten – before relieving Bilbo of the silence. “As you say, someone had to do it and I still believe you were very brave. Foolish perhaps, but brave nonetheless.”

            “Foolish?” Bilbo felt a sting to his pride for a moment.

            “I mean no disrespect, nor do I mean to belittle your act,” Gandalf said, a small smile playing on his lips. “It’s just that you haven’t even trained with your blade, and yet you went headlong into a band of Orcs, killed one of them and then stood in front of Thorin to shield him. One might call that foolish.”

            “Yes, well ... I can see where one might get that impression.” Bilbo avoided Gandalf’s gaze.

            “It does make one wonder as to the things that drive someone to be so foolish,” Gandalf said quietly.

            At that, Bilbo turned slowly and stared wide-eyed at the wizard, who had a glint in his eye that made Bilbo’s skin prickle all over. Bilbo had the most extraordinary feeling that Gandalf could see through him.

            Suddenly there was laughter and movement, and Bilbo turned around to see the company heading back. He thanked Eru for the distraction. The camp was set up and everything was ready for supper to be started; now would be a very good time to take his leave and bathe. He headed to the river without a word to Gandalf.

            There was a small rocky inlet surrounded by trees. It was the perfect spot for privacy and bathing. Bilbo quickly stripped off his clothes, and walked into the water. It was cool but not cold and it seemed to ease every ache and pain. It wasn’t deep enough to be unsafe but was perfect for soaking. Bilbo was so relaxed and the water so blissful that he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone.

            He heard a small splash behind him and as he turned, Bilbo saw Thorin emerge from the water, obviously having gone completely under. He stared as Thorin stood up, his back to Bilbo. Thorin’s hair hung heavy with water halfway down his back, the water making the sable color even darker so that the silver streaks stood out bold in the black. It was the man’s back that caught Bilbo’s attention; broad and stout; although Thorin was still quite trim for a dwarf. Bilbo could see the large, horseshoe-shaped bruise on Thorin’s left side made by Azog’s Warg. Dark hair dusted the sides of his back, and his shoulders and arms were quite hairy, all in the same sable colored hair as his head.   Bilbo was struck by the sheer masculinity of the dwarf and suddenly, for the first time in his life, felt self-conscious of his very smooth chest and downy covered arms. Thorin had a thick pelt of hair on his muscular chest and stomach and Bilbo was reminded of a bear.

            As the image of Thorin’s chest played in his mind, Bilbo realized that Thorin had not just turned around and was staring at him, but had said something as well!

            “I’m sorry,” Bilbo said, wide-eyed. “What did you say?”

            Thorin had an amused look on his face. “I said, ‘Hello.’”

            “Oh ... hello.” Bilbo’s ears turned bright red.

            “Twice.” Thorin said with a raised eyebrow.

            “Sorry. I was ... uhm ... I was ... thinking of something else.”

            “Clearly.” Thorin now smiled outright.

            “I guess, I should give you your privacy ... I should go.” Bilbo made to leave.

            “Please, stay,”

            “All right.” Bilbo quickly turned back but found it hard to look at Thorin directly. The water came up to just below Bilbo’s armpits and he was grateful it was high enough to hide the warmth he was feeling below the surface. It occurred to him that this was the first time he had been alone with Thorin, ever.

            “I was told that you not only saved me from that Orc,” Thorin said as he slowly walked over to Bilbo, “but that you stood between me and Azog. You actually raised your sword to protect me as I lay unaware.” Bilbo watched as a small smile formed on Thorin's lips and the Dwarf said, softly, "Thank you."

            Hearing echoes of his conversation with Gandalf in his head, Bilbo said “I had no choice, really.”

            “On the contrary. You could have chosen to stay put and not come to assist me at all. You could have let Azog have me and saved yourself. After I’d treated you so poorly, you still choose to protect me, shield me.” Thorin’s voice had gone to almost a whisper and there was no malice or accusation in his voice. “Why, Bilbo?”

            Bilbo wasn’t sure what to say, but he had the strangest feeling that he wasn’t being asked for just any answer but for a specific one. He wanted to say anyone would have done it or that it was only the right thing to do, but neither answer was quite true. He finally had to admit to himself the truth, but he couldn’t find the words. In fact, Bilbo could not find any words at the moment. He began to shiver, but not from the cold; there was only an arm's length between them now, and he was overwhelmed by Thorin’s presence.

            Thorin reached out and brushed the curled bangs off Bilbo’s forehead. “One could say that what you did was very foolish.” Thorin let his hand cup Bilbo’s face; his thumb gently rubbed the hobbit’s cheek.

            Bilbo leaned into Thorin’s hand; he wanted this, needed it. “I can see where one might get that impression.”

            “But then, one would have to wonder what would drive you to be so foolish,” Thorin whispered, leaning down so that his face was only a few inches from Bilbo’s.

            “I would gladly do it all again,” Bilbo whispered.

            Thorin didn’t say a word, he just smiled and moved his hand to the nape of Bilbo’s neck and drew the Hobbit into a kiss. Bilbo closed his eyes and moaned as he wrapped his arms gently around Thorin, drawing the Dwarf in closer. Thorin responded in kind and wrapped his arms around Bilbo, resting one hand over the small of Bilbo’s back and the other between his shoulders so that there was no escape for the Hobbit; not that Bilbo had any intention of going anywhere.

            For several long minutes that seemed an eternity – Bilbo couldn’t recall later – there was nothing else in the world, there was only Thorin. As the kiss deepened, there was more than just passion or lust, there was need and want, desire and tenderness. Thorin seemed to touch his very soul and Bilbo finally knew he had found a part of himself that he hadn’t even known was missing.

            As the kiss came to an end, Thorin didn’t release Bilbo but pulled him into a warm embrace, cradling his head against his chest like one would a child.  Bilbo gladly nestled his cheek in Thorin’s chest, relishing the feel of the soft hair. 

            “You know, I have worried for you since Rivendell.”  Thorin said, running his fingers through Bilbo’s curls.

            “Worried?  Why?” Bilbo said, pulling back to look Thorin in the eye.

            “I knew by then that you were more to me than just a member of the company.  I feared losing you on many levels.  But, if I can be so bold, I must admit, I believe I loved you the moment I met you.”

            “Why didn’t you –“

            Someone was approaching and Bilbo instinctively moved back, away from Thorin, while looking in the direction of the sound.  The footfalls were fast but didn’t sound rushed or urgent.  Bilbo looked back to Thorin, fearing he might have upset him by moving away but Thorin took two steps back, putting more distance between them while casting Bilbo a smile and a small wink.  It was just a temporary separation.

            They both turned towards the approaching footfalls and Kili came into view.

            “Oh, good,” the young dwarf said, “I had hoped you would both be here!”

            “Why not make more noise, Kili,” Thorin said bluntly.  “I think there may be some trolls about ten leagues away that didn’t hear you coming.”

            “Oh, I ... uhm ... sorry,” Kili said, looking embarrassed.  “Just, Bombur wanted me to find you and tell you that the food is almost ready.”

            Thorin sighed, and then looked from Kili to Bilbo and back.  “Thank you.”

            Bilbo didn’t say anything only looked at Kili and nodded.  Kili gave Bilbo a worried look but left much quicker than he had come.

            Thorin closed the distance between Bilbo and himself.  “I will wait until you are finished and they we can head back together.”

            “Oh ... I don’t want to cause you embarrassment or anything.  I can wait for a bit and then return.”

            The dwarf king lifted Bilbo’s chin and gave him a quick kiss.  “What the others think is of little concern to me.  I do not want to leave you alone and vulnerable.”

            Bilbo was touched by the thought.  “Give me just a few minutes.”  He quickly went under to get wet and then rubbed his hands over his body to wash what he could off.  He had lost his rucksack in the goblin’s lair so he had no soap to wash off with.  But he did his best before climbing out and dressing.  Thorin, however, was having some difficulties due to his injuries and Bilbo hurried to help him dress.  Within five minutes, they were ready.

            When they arrived everyone was eating and chatting and no one seemed to notice anything unusual.  Thorin sat with Balin and Dwalin and began to discuss the next day’s travel plans.  Bilbo grabbed a bit of roasted rabbit and sat on the opposite side of the fire from Thorin.   He began to eat but was soon joined by Kili.

            “Are you all right?”  Kili said just above a whisper.  The young dwarf prince had a very concerned look on his face.

            “Yes, I am fine,” Bilbo replied, feeling nervous.  “Why do you ask?”

            “Well, Uncle seemed a bit … annoyed, when I came to find you.  I thought he might be giving it to you.”

            Bilbo felt the color blossom on his cheeks but he was able to keep his voice steady.  “No.”

            “Oh, good.  You know how hard he gets.”  Bilbo almost choked on his rabbit and Kili hit on the back a couple of times.  Everyone looked at Bilbo and Thorin actually stood up.

            “Are you all right, Master Baggins?”  Thorin asked.

            “Yes,” Bilbo said hoarsely.  “Fine.  Just went down the wrong way.”

            “Be careful!”  Kili said.  “You shouldn’t put such a big piece of meat in your mouth all at once.”

            Bilbo turned beet red and felt his ears burn as well.  He could have sworn he saw Thorin suppress a smirk.

            When the meal was over and everything was cleaned up.  Most of the dwarves just relaxed and chatted by the fire.  Having finished with planning, Thorin announced that he would take the early evening watch.  Many protested, Bilbo the loudest, but he insisted and went off a ways by himself. 

            As the night descended, Bilbo took the opportunity to sneak off and look for Thorin.  He figured he was pressing his luck but he couldn’t resist the chance; even if it was just to chat or be near him.  Now that there seemed to be an understanding, Bilbo didn’t want to miss any time he could spend with Thorin.

            Bilbo didn’t see him anywhere and yet he knew he had gone off in the right direction.  He was about to head back when what he sought called to him.

            “Are you lost, Master Baggins?”  Thorin said softly

            Bilbo turned around and for a moment didn’t see anything.  But his gaze went up and there was Thorin, perched in a tree, resting on a fat limb, his back to the trunk.

            “Not any more,” Bilbo said brightly.

            Thorin smiled warmly and grabbed a smaller branch above his head and then leaned down to offer a hand.  Bilbo had to almost reach on tiptoe, but once his hand was firmly in the dwarf’s, Thorin pulled him up effortlessly, placing Bilbo on the limb in front of him.  Turning, Bilbo pressed his back to Thorin’s chest and the dwarf wrapped his arms and coat about the small hobbit, both finding that the fit was perfect and comfortable.

            The cool breeze caressed Bilbo’s face but he was so warm and content.  He felt the rise and fall of Thorin’s chest and it made him feel secure. 

            “I could easily fall asleep like this,” Bilbo said dreamily.

            Thorin kissed the point of one of Bilbo’s ears.  “Then sleep,” he whispered.  “I will keep you safe.”

            “I said, I could sleep, not I want to.”  Bilbo had no intention of missing a moment of this closeness.  It felt so right and so fated that he had to wonder how in the world he had not realized his feelings for Thorin for what they were.  But he did have a question.  “Thorin.” The dwarf hummed in response and Bilbo continued.  “Why didn’t you tell me sooner about how you felt?”

            Thorin was quiet for a few seconds before answering, “Doubt and fear.”

            “I don’t believe you,” Bilbo said, with a frown. “You are the bravest person I have ever known!”

            Thorin chuckled but wore a smile.  “I believe you may be biased at this point.”

            “Maybe.”

            “No, little one, I cannot lie to you.  It was indeed doubt and fear.  I have gone so long without happiness, without love, that when I did feel it, it was strange to me.  I felt it almost from the moment I looked into your eyes; a stirring within me.  But I pushed it away.  I grew angry with myself for these odd feelings that I suddenly had no control of and in turn, I took that anger out on you.”

            All of Thorin’s snide remarks and snarky comments now made sense to Bilbo. 

            “It was in Rivendell,” Thorin continued, “that I came to understand.  You were so easy and open with the Elves.  I felt something else, something ugly to be truthful; jealousy.  It dawned on me. I was falling in love with you and I didn’t want to share you.  I feared that you would leave the company and stay behind with them.

            “In the mountains, I feared losing you to death and my anger was at myself for putting you in that danger.  Once again, I directed my anger at the one being I shouldn’t have.  When we made it through the Goblins, I told Gandalf you had turned back; that you were long gone.  But to be honest, I was simply trying to convince myself that you were not dead because that was actually my fear.  That I had failed you.”

            “You didn’t fail me,” Bilbo said, twisting so that he could wrap his arms around Thorin’s waist and rest his head on the dwarf’s chest.  “You could never have predicted any of that!”

            “When I asked you why you came back,” Thorin said thickly, “you humbled me with your words.”  He cradled Bilbo’s head and rested his cheek in the hobbit’s curly hair.  “I have treated you so poorly and all because of my ignorant doubt and fear.”

            “I wish you had told me sooner, Thorin.”

            That brought a chuckle from the dwarf.  “Would you have believed me if I had fallen to my knees in Bag End and confessed love to you?”

            Bilbo couldn’t deny it.  “No, but –”

            “Would you have believed me if I had pulled you into my arms in Rivendell and pleaded with you to stay with me always?”

            “No.”

            “Of course not.  To use your own words, I would have doubted me too!”  Thorin laughed and it reverberated through Bilbo which made him laugh as well.  “I am lucky you didn’t slap my face when I kissed you.”

            “Oh no,” Bilbo said, “I wanted that kiss.  I knew I felt something for you that night in Bag End too, but I was not sure either.  You touched me with your sad song and I had this urge to run and comfort you.

            “When I awoke and you were gone, my only thought was that I wanted to prove myself to you.  I wasn’t sure why, but I would be lying if I said you were not the first thing on my mind.

            “Then, you were attacked by Azog; I had no other thought than to protect you.”  Bilbo said, his mind replaying the nightmarish scene.  “I would have given my life for you if needed.”

            Bilbo was pulled up into a deep kiss and all he could hear was the rushing in his ears.  There was so much he wanted to say to Thorin, but words would have been meaningless, would never be able to convey all that his heart ached to say.

            “Okay you two,” came a deep rumble from below, “break it up.”

            Bilbo moved back so fast that Thorin had to steady himself quickly or they both would have gone down.  As soon as he knew they were both safe, Thorin shot Dwalin a dark look that only made the battle-scarred dwarf laugh.

            “You should announce yourself before sneaking up on people!”  Thorin spit out.

            “I doubt it would have mattered,” Dwalin drawled.  “A Troll could have knocked this tree down before either of you would have noticed.”

            Thorin lowered Bilbo to the ground and then followed.  Bilbo busied himself straightening his clothes to avoid having Dwalin see his blushing face.  But when he finally looked up, both dwarfs were just staring at each other and Bilbo couldn’t help but look back and forth between the two of them like watching a game of toss the pumpkin.

            Finally, Dwalin made to break the silence.  “So, how long --.” Dwalin started.

            “Don’t start.”  Thorin growled, narrowing his gaze.

            “What?!”  Dwalin asked, smirking.

            “Just don’t.  I’m warning you!”  Thorin held his unblinking stare.

            “All right.”  Dwalin chuckled but put his hands up.  “I'm just here to take over guard duty.” 

            Bilbo decided it was time to make an exit.  “I'm going to ... to head back.”  He went to turn but Thorin’s voice stopped him.

            “Wait.  I'll go with you.”  Thorin straightened his coat as Dwalin swung himself up onto the tree limb they had just vacated.  “You shouldn’t be wandering alone in the dark.”  Throin placed a hand in the middle of the hobbit’s back to steer him along gently.

            “Yeah,” Dwalin’s voice drifted after them, “you might meet a grumpy dwarf who wants his way with you!”  Dwalin roared with laughter as Thorin just closed his eyes and made a low guttural growl.

            When they got back to camp, most of the company was asleep with only Gandalf, Balin and Ori being awake.  They were talking and only gave Thorin and Bilbo a passing acknowledgement before turning back to each other.  This surprised Bilbo, he had expected – well, he wasn’t sure what he expected really; shocked surprise, indignant looks, maybe a smirk or a dung-eating grin from Gandalf.  He just laughed to himself in the end; clearly if they thought anything odd, they didn’t care and if they cared, they didn’t think anything odd.

            Thorin and Bilbo chose a spot further away from the fire and settled down next to each other.  Thorin threw his traveling cloak over them both and wrapped a lazy arm over Bilbo’s waist.  It was gentle and welcoming and the hobbit had beautiful dreams of sunshine and fields and lying in the tall grass, wrapped in the arms of a king.

 

 


	2. KILI'S POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo's first time - but from Kili's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if Kili knew or didn't know about Thorin and Bilbo at the bathing spot - well, here is your answer.

 

* * *

 

 

_**KILI'S POV** _

 

            Kili was so glad that he almost couldn’t contain himself. His brother had survived, their uncle had survived—everyone had survived! He could not put into words how happy he had been when Bilbo seemed to pop out of thin air behind them! He thanked the maker for that.

            He liked Bilbo, he liked him a great deal. Yeah, he did have a bit of a crush on the Hobbit—so did Fili, when they first met him. But they realized early on that there was something there between Uncle Thorin and their burglar. Neither brother could, or would, say for sure; but if pressed, Kili was positive all the snarking and snarling between the Dwarf-king and Hobbit hide something quite different.

            Mahal’s balls, that hug on the Carrock was no _‘I’m sorry, please forgive me’_ hug! Thorin just didn’t give out hugs—no matter how wrong he had been about someone.

            Well, all in all, if there was something else there, Kili was determined to be happy for them both. Bilbo seemed a descent and honorable being—respectable is what the Hobbit would have said if Kili remembered correctly, and Uncle Thorin deserved to be happy, to have someone.

            Kili had no intention of begrudging either of them their feelings.

            Once they were down from the Carrock, Bilbo had volunteered to set up camp and start the fire, while the Dwarf’s went to bathe. Nori and Bofur washed quickly and then moved off to catch rabbits or squirrels—anything, for dinner. In the end, the two got rabbits.

            When they all got back, Bombur had finally put the skinned animals over the fire and was quickly roasting them. It would be the only thing to eat at the moment as they had no pots, pans or other supplies. It was going to have to be meat and nuts and berries until they somehow, somewhere, got more supplies.

            “Kili,” Bombur said from behind the Dwarf-prince. “Could you go and tell anyone still bathing that supper will be ready shortly.”

            “Sure thing,” Kili said.

            However, he wasn’t sure though that anyone _was_ still down there. He glanced around the campsite quickly making a mental note; _the Ri brothers, the brothers Ur, Dwalin and Balin, Gloin and Oin, his brother, the grey wizard, and—_ Bilbo was gone and there was no Thorin.

            _Bilbo and Thorin—Oh, shit._

            Kili looked at Bombur and was going to say that maybe they should give it some more time but the red-bearded cook gave him a look of _‘Now’_ and Kili had little choice—not without drawing attention to the reason of his reluctance anyway.

            As Kili made his way to the bathing spot, he tried to reason with himself. _Seriously doubt that Uncle Thorin will do anything here. No, he won’t do more than say a few words or something. Right. And Bilbo would be too shy and demure for anything more than that anyhow—he wasn’t the type to just snog some burly Dwarf in the—_

Yeah, Kili was so wrong!

            From behind a tree he could see his Uncle brush away the damp curls from Bilbo’s forehead.

            “One could say that what you did was very foolish,” Thorin said softly, with an expression that Kili had never seen the Dwarf-king wear—ever! Thorin’s love was so clear on his face that Kili felt himself blush and he was mesmerized as Thorin’s hand came down to cup the Hobbit’s face tenderly; and Bilbo leaned into the touch!

            “I can see where one might get that impression,” Bilbo whispered just loud enough for Kili to hear.

            “But then, one would have to wonder what would drive you to be so foolish,” Thorin whispered in reply, and Kili watched his Uncle lean down, bringing his face only a few inches from Bilbo’s.

            “I would gladly do it all again,” Bilbo whispered in return.

            Kili knew what was going to happen—as sure as night followed day, Kili knew what was coming.

            Thorin just smiled and moved his hand to the nap of Bilbo’s neck and drew their faces towards each other.

            Kili turned away.

            No, he would _not_ watch this. It was something tender and intimate, something precious and beautiful in his eyes and he would not take that away from them—they deserved that moment to be theirs and theirs alone.

            He moved off quietly until he was a safe, unobserved distance away. He drew a couple of deep breaths and waited for just a few minutes, then started back towards the bathing spot. He stomped loudly, wanting nothing more than for his Uncle and Bilbo to hear him coming. He kept his gaze to the ground—he didn’t need to look up to know where he was going; he could wait until the last minute to raise his eyes. When he did, Thorin and Bilbo were several feet apart.

            “Oh, good,” Kili said, “I had hoped you would both be here!” _Mahal, I hope that didn’t sound too phony!_ What he was really glad about is that he hadn’t walked in on them in a compromising position still. That would not do.

            “Why not make more noise, Kili,” Thorin said hotly.  “I think there may be some trolls about ten leagues away that didn’t hear you coming.”

            Kili was confused for a second but suddenly realized that, of course, Thorin probably didn’t care about being seen with Bilbo but was definitely unhappy about being interrupted—so he covered it by snarking about the first rule of travel, be quiet and don’t attractive enemies. _Or a nosey nephew who will interrupt a good snog between his Uncle and the uncle’s Hobbit!_

            “Oh, I – uhm – sorry,” Kili said, trying to look sufficiently embarrassed.  “Just, Bombur wanted me to find you and tell you that the food is almost ready.”

            Thorin sighed, looking at Kili, then to Bilbo, before turning back to Kili.  “Thank you.” Kili just nodded and looked to Bilbo.

            Bilbo didn’t say anything only looked at Kili and nodded.

            Kili was a bit worried that Bilbo might be too embarrassed to go back to Thorin, so Kili decided it was best he leave as quickly as possible. However, he couldn’t resist looking around and catching Thorin and Bilbo moving back into each other’s space.

            _Good._

Kili made it back to camp and pulled Fili aside.

            “We were right,” Kili said with a smile.

            “About?” Fili asked perplexed.

            “The hug on the Carrock,” Kili gave his brother a wink.

            Fili’s eyes got a big as saucers. “What did you see?!”

            “Let’s just say -- enough,” Kili replied and turned to look back as he could hear Thorin and Bilbo approaching.

            Both brothers watched as Thorin and Bilbo came into camp, they noticed that their Uncle had a hand on Bilbo’s lower back as if to guide the Hobbit along, but it was clearly more intimate than that—Bilbo had made it clear that he was independent, but the gesture was obviously welcomed in this case.

            When they looked back to the company, the Durin brothers could tell that most also saw Thorin’s gesture and it was not lost on them. There were smiles and smirks moving around the campfire. No one was concerned—if anything, it was welcomed by most, if a bit confusing for a couple.

            But Kili being Kili, he knew he couldn’t just let it go without having a _little_ fun!

            Bilbo grabbed some rabbit and sat on a log across the fire from Thorin, so Kili moved to sit next to him.

            “Are you all right?”  Kili said in a whisper to Bilbo, putting a concerned, staid look in his face and trying not to laugh.

            “Yes, I am fine,” Bilbo replied nervously.  “Why do you ask?”

            “Well, Uncle seemed a bit … annoyed, when I came to find you.  I thought he might be _giving it to you_.” Kili almost snickered as a blush spread across Bilbo’s cheeks.

            “No,” Bilbo replied, obviously trying very hard not to seem jittery. Kili was going to have to push it if he wanted a better response.

            “Oh, good.  You know how _hard_ he gets,” Kili said added a touch of emphasis.

            That did it.

            Bilbo almost choked on his rabbit and Kili hit on the back a couple of times.  Everyone looked at Bilbo and Thorin actually stood up.

            “Are you all right, Master Baggins?”  Thorin asked, sounding for all the world as if Bilbo was just a member of the company—Kili couldn’t buy it anymore; he could hear the concern just under his uncle’s tone.

            “Yes,” Bilbo said hoarsely.  “Fine.  Just went down the wrong way.”

            Kili figured it was time go all out.

            “Be careful!”  Kili said.  “You shouldn’t put such a _big piece of meat_ in your mouth all at once.”

            As Mahal was his witness, Kili almost gave up the game as Bilbo turned beet red all over his face and up to his ears as well.  It was at that moment that Kili caught Thorin’s eye and they both knew that Kili knew. But it was okay, Kili gave his Uncle a wink and Thorin, now totally cottoning on to Kili’s comments, suppress a smirk.

            Okay, he got want he wanted, he had teased Bilbo enough, Thorin knew he knew, and now it was over; to go any further would risk Thorin’s wrath and frankly, Kili was too happy to want that.

            No, he wanted this for Thorin and Bilbo—he wanted them to be happy.

            When dinner was over Thorin announced that he would be taking the first watch of the evening. Almost everyone rebelled against this idea and Kili was far from surprised when Bilbo protested the loudest. But Kili figured that this was not just a desire to guard, especially as Thorin moved off into the woods alone with only a small glance back—a glance in the direction of particular member of the company.

            Now with everyone sitting around relaxing, Kili caught sight of Bilbo stealthily moving off into the woods and he prodded his brother to point out Bilbo’s movements to the blond prince.

            “Should we follow?” Fili asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

            “Nah,” Kili replied and meant it. “Let’s leave them be—they deserve it.”

            “Really?” Fili seemed amazed.

            “Yeah,” Kili was sure. “We wouldn’t want someone sneaking up on us in a compromising position, would we?” Kili let that sink in and saw his brother nod in agreement. Of course, that didn’t mean tonight’s entertainment need be over.

            “What about Ori?” Kili asked with a wink.

            “No way,” Fili said with a shake of his head.

            “Why not?” Kili was ready for a bit of fun and Ori was the only other Dwarf that both Fili and he wanted to sample.

            “Look at Ori,” Fili commanded.

            Kili did and only saw the young scribe working in his coveted journal. “What about him?”

            “Just watch,” Fili urged.

            Kili did and he came to realize two things. One, Ori was not writing but drawing—his pen strokes where long and graceful. Second, Ori would very slowly raise his eyes and look across the camp at something and look back down.

            “What’s he looking at?” Kili asked.

            “Look directly across from him,” Fili offered.

            Kili did and noticed that Dwalin was sitting alone, a whetstone in his hands and was slowly, almost lovingly, sharpening his axes. Kili was about to turn back to Fili to asked what he should be looking for when he saw that Dwalin too would raise his gaze and look back across the camp—at Ori!

            _Mahal’s hairy backside!_

“No way!” Kili was shocked—how did he not notice it?

            Fili just nodded slightly. “I don’t think either has said a word to the other; Mahal’s balls, I can’t even tell if either of them notices the other looking, but it’s pretty damn obvious if you ask me.”

            “How could they _not_ notice?”

            “Are you kidding? Dwalin’s worse that Uncle Thorin about expressing himself and Ori is so shy—are you really that surprised?”

            Kili had to admit that while he was taken aback by the attraction, he was not surprised by the lack of confession on either Dwarf’s part.

            “Well,” Kili said with a shrug. “That’s Ori off the menu.”

            “Unless you want to have either Dwalin and/or Dori take our heads off!” Fili said before adding dryly, “And I don’t mean the one on our shoulders.”

            Kili shivered at the thought. Oh well, they at least had each other for their release if need be.

            They both settled down for the night as did most of the company. Kili laid there and watched as Dwalin moved off to take over Thorin’s watch. He had to wonder what would happen if the Dwarf guard walked into Thorin and Bilbo in a very possible, compromising and intimate situation. _No way to warn them now,_ he thought.

            A few minutes later, he watched Thorin and Bilbo walk back to the camp together; once again, Thorin had his hand on Bilbo’s back. The couple gave Gandalf, Balin and Ori—the only three still up and talking, a nod and then settled down together on the far side of the camp.

            As Thorin and Bilbo clearly snuggled close under Thorin’s traveling cloak, Kili was once again happy for his Uncle.

            _Maybe Uncles,_ he thought as he drifted off. _I hope someday I have that too._

 

 

 


End file.
